The evolution towards high power microprocessor chips has driven an increased interest in water cooling. Water cooling allows both high performance and energy-efficient computing. However, bringing water inside a computer has many drawbacks, including: 1) a risk of leaks, and therefore of computer down-time or failure. The risk increases when the number of water connections and couplings is large, which is the case in a multi-processor server; 2) difficult rework, servicing and upgrade of the server, due to the added complexity of the water connections; and 3) high cost. Some of the high cost is due to the larger number of costly no-drip water connectors.
There is a need for a cooling method that affords the advantages of water cooling without the above-stated drawbacks.